Eira Johnson
Eira Johnson, formally McCormick and van der Smit came to Gunsmoke county with her adoptive parents Evan and Katherine when she was 10yr old. She grew up in county and currently lives in Nevermore with her husband Tommy. She has been active in county from Season 5 to current and is played by Stalkerchic. Coming to county Eira arrived in county with her adoptive parents, she moved into Glacier Falls with them where she quickly fell in love with the mountain. After some time it ws revealed that her bilogical father Aiden McCormick was also in the county and currently had a considerable bounty on his head. Eira was unsure if she wanted to see him but was told she had to wait until the bounty was removed anyway. She also met a 13yr old boy, Hawk Gaines who would later become her best friend. The two of them very quickly became almost insperable and would get into all kinds of trouble together including; painting Sundance, Glacier Falls and Serenity Flats pink, dressing up as bandits and robbing people and building a ramp so they could climb some of the big rocks. She also met Maddy and TJ two kids from nearby towns who were the same age as her. She also befriended Jay Willow-Grey another kid that lived in Glacier Falls and Tessa Dupree, a 5yr old who lived on a nearby homestead. Relationship with Aiden Her relationship with her biological father has always been a rocky one, however one of her biggest fears is that one day she will have to watch him hang. The Horsemen Eira never really had much interactions with horsemen personally but they did plague her childhood in the county and at the time she was terrified of them. Her mother, Katherine van der Smit was justice of Glacier Falls and had sentenced one of them to death and given other felonies so she was occasionaly targeted by them. Her father, Evan van der Smit was a deputy of Glacier Falls so was, on numerous occasions, part of the effort to bring them in. Even though they hurt a lot of people she cared about Eira never really wanted them to die, in her youthful naivety she just wanted them to "stop being mean" Eira's only interaction with the horsemen is what she describes as one of the scariest moments of her time in county. She was in Glacier Falls by herself, painting the infirmary when she heard a man outside. She went out to see who it was, the man ws wearing all white and wore a bandanna. He told her he was a bounty hunter and asked if there was any law around. When she told him that she was the only one in town he asked her if she could deliver a message for him. She happily obliged but he then pulled out his gun and two more men came out from the sides of the buildings telling he to put her hands up. She did and one of them pistol whipped her, knocking her out. She awoke some time later and found her things missing. They told her to tell people that anyone coming in or out of Glacier Falls would be shot and that they were the horsemen before riding off shooting into the air. She shot off green flares and moments later Dakota arrived back in town. Dakota took Eira to Skinner Swamp where Sammie Skinner comforted her. They waited there as people came by updating them on where the horsemen where and what they were doing. Eventually her mother came and picked her up, insisting she be taken to Sundance. Eira went with her and they hid out there, trying to keep safe. Hawk As Eira grew older her feelings towards her best-friend, Hawk started to change. By the time she was 14 the two of them had started dating and she was convinced she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. The two of them were in some ways perfect for each other but Hawk was also a really bad influence on Eira.Hawk was a part of Aiden's gang and would help them out wherever he could. He'd robbed people before and there was many times where he wanted to go shoot someone but Eira had stopped him. The two of them often sat together and planned the things that they would do when they were older, but unlike most teenagers these usually involved bank robberies and sometimes even murder. The two of them had a vendeatta against Sundance and would plan on the best ways to destroy the town and some of it's citizens. Shooting of Ruby Carlise Ruby Carlise was a sworn enemy of Hawk ever since she allegedy robbed Beatrice Tillman at gunpoint. Eira had stopped Hawk from going after her himself many times. Any time she thought he was going to go do something she would jump on the back of his horse and say she was coming with. Hawk cared a lot about Eira and didn't want her getting hurt so he would always calm down and not go. Until Ruby shot Clyde Tillman in front of his two 5-yr old children, Tori Williams and Rory Tillman. When Hawk found out he was furious, Eira was too. In that moment Eira knew what had to be done and gave Hawk permission to go and shoot Ruby. He did but there was a witness and suspicion was very quickly drawn towards him. Death of Hawk Gaines Whilst Hawk was on the run Eira did everything she could to help him, she would bring him supplies, organise a new horse, fix his clothes. She was very wary though because she had been warned that law may try to follow her in order to find him. She went up to his hideout to tell him that she couldnt visit for the next few days in case anyone was watching her but moments after she arrived Aiden showed up. He pulled Hawk aside for a conversation and Eira walked off to wait for them to finish, she heard some muffled arguments but didn't think anything of it until she heard a gunshot ring out. She instinctively jumped on her horse and rode to the nearest town, Rosewood where she found a doctor. Whilst there she told them that she wanted no badges, just a doctor. When the doctor and her arrive back at Hawks hideout they find no trace of him anywhere. His horse is still there but Aiden's is gone, Eira started to put the pieces together. Shooting of Asher Crow Shooting of Jay Willow-Grey Keystone Bank RavensReach Trial of Gilbert White Involvement with The Family Nevermore